


[podfic] Tout ce que nous avons fait

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [15]
Category: Antigone - Anouilh, Electra - Giraudoux, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Morality, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strong Female Characters, canon typical nastiness, poison and stabbing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tout ce que nous avons fait.Électre fuit la ville qu'elle a détruite et est à la recherche de son frère. Antigone s'est également enfuie. Elles sont jeunes, belles, perdues. Et seules, aussi. Plus pour longtemps.Ce que nous avons encore à faire.Électre, aidée par Antigone, a finalement retrouvé Oreste. En plus de faire en sorte qu'Oreste ne perde pas complètement la raison, elle va aussi devoir réussir à gérer les nouveaux sentiments que la jeune femme lui fait ressentir.00:16:28 + 00:39:46 :: Écrit parAngelicaR2.





	1. Tout ce que nous avons fait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tout ce que nous avons fait.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840224) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 
  * Inspired by [Ce que nous avons encore à faire.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253002) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



> Au fait, j'ai enregistré [le prologue d'Antigone par Ahnouil](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/accents17) l'année dernière pour un accent check, si vous avez besoin d'un primer de ce côté là.  
> Sinon, d'après mes (vagues) souvenirs :  
> Antigone : fille d’Œdipe, ses frères s’entre-tuent pour une histoire de succession, l'oncle roi juge que l'un d'entre eux est en tord et ne recevra pas les rites mortuaires, Antigone les lui donne quand même malgré l'interdiction de mort, et meurt sous ordres du roi.  
> Électre : sa mère et son amant assassinent son père, elle aide son frère à les tuer, son frère est poursuivit par les érinyes (= furies) car il a tué un membre de sa famille. Elle survit.

 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tcqnaf) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p41iea81xam5ium/%5BAntigone%2B%C3%89lectre%5D%20Tout%20ce%20que%20nous%20avons%20fait.mp3?dl=0)

 **Téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p41iea81xam5ium/%5BAntigone%2B%C3%89lectre%5D%20Tout%20ce%20que%20nous%20avons%20fait.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Me contacter:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour la case “tragedy” de mon Ladies Bingo 2017/18.  
Merci à AngelicaR2 pour m'avoir donné la permission de podfiquer cette fic !

 


	2. Ce que nous avons encore à faire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Électre, aidée par Antigone, a finalement retrouvé Oreste. En plus de faire en sorte qu'Oreste ne perde pas complètement la raison, elle va aussi devoir réussir à gérer les nouveaux sentiments que la jeune femme lui fait ressentir. Électre/Antigone. Artémis/Iphigénie évoqué.
> 
> 00:39:46 :: Écrit par [AngelicaR2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2).

 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/cqnaeaf) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rabonm9z32jdomn/%5BAntigone%2B%C3%89lectre%5D%20Ce%20que%20nous%20avons%20encore%20%C3%A0%20faire.mp3?dl=0)

**Téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rabonm9z32jdomn/%5BAntigone%2B%C3%89lectre%5D%20Ce%20que%20nous%20avons%20encore%20%C3%A0%20faire.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Me contacter:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour le NENS.  
Merci à AngelicaR2 pour m’ avoir donné la permission de podfiquer cette fic !

 


End file.
